If wishes come true
by Mitosi
Summary: Bleach mögen viele, das ist klar... Aber wie groß ist der Schock eines Fangirls, die plötzlich in Hueco Mundo landet...?


**If wishes ****come true****...**

Hallo und willkommen zu meiner 1. Fanstory (über Bleach) hier =)

Das hier wird höchstwahrscheinlich ein langer, langer Oneshot, falls es euch gefällt, auch ein Twoshot, aber geplant ist bis jetzt nur ein Kapitel. Ich schreibe aus meiner Perspektive und die Bleachcharaktere gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Tite Kubo.

Dann nochmals viel Spaß beim Lesen =)

Nun war es endlich soweit: Sommerferien, und was noch besser war, meine Eltern verreisten ganz ohne mich! Eine Woche für mich ganz allein, um Bleach zu gucken und mit meiner Freundin zu telefonieren!

Vor Freude hüpfte ich in die Luft und machte meinen Weg zum Telefon, um die Nummer meiner besten Freundin, die ich mittlerweile auswendig kannte, zu wählen. Nach ein paar Sekunden meldete sie sich auch am anderen Ende der Leitung zu Wort.

''Hi Alex! Wie geht es dir so?''

''Supi! Ich hab jetzt endlich auch Ferien und die nächsten eineinhalb Monate Zeit! Übrigens, ich hab schon gesehen, wie Kenpachi Nnoitra umgebracht hat!'' Ich grinste. Dann müssten ja bald die Kämpfe in Fake Karakura ausgetragen werden...

''Du bist schon so weit? Dann hast du mich ja schon fast eingeholt! Schade eigentlich, dass die Pferdefresse tot ist, die war eigentlich ganz cool...''

''Aber Ulqui ist besser!'', unterbrach sie mich.

''Und Grimmjow!'', parierte ich.

''Und Gin!'', riefen wir beide gleichzeitig, als uns der Name unseres absoluten Lieblingshelden einfiel.

''Schade eigentlich, dass es Bleach nicht wirklich gibt... Wenn Gin wirklich existieren würde, dann würde ich ihm um den Hals fallen und abknuddeln!'', begann ich wieder und setzte mich auf mein Bett.

''Nein!'', nörgelte Alexandra. ''Ich würde dich wegschubsen und ihm selbst um den Hals fallen!''

Ich stand blitzschnell wieder auf.

''Du bist gemein, weißt du das?'', empörte ich mich. ''Dann würde ich dich auch wegschubsen und Gin wieder um den Hals fallen!''

''Haha, und Gin steht da und schaut uns bestimmt ganz verwirrt an'', gluckste sie und erneut mussten wir lachen.

''Ja... Wirklich schade, dass es Bleach nicht gibt...'' Ich seufzte. ''Ich wünschte, ich könnte alle meine Lieblinge kennenlernen...'' Meine Freundin am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzte auch.

''Ja, wirklich... Sag mal, kann ich morgen bei dir übernachten? Ich muss ja noch ein paar Episoden nachholen!'' Ich nickte zustimmend und schob noch ein ''Klar'' nach, als ich bemerkt hatte, dass sie mich nicht sehen konnte.

''Ich hab mal wieder ein neues Gin-Bild gefunden! Er sieht so knuffig aus!'', schwärmte ich begeistert von einem Chibi, den ich heute im Internet gefunden hatte.

''Wirklich? Zeig mal her!'', sie klang begeistert. Kein Wunder, denn meine beste Freundin hatte eine Schwäche für Chibis und noch mehr für den konstant lächelnden Kommandanten. Ich schritt in unser Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf den Computersessel fallen. Dort lud ich das Bild hoch und schickte es ihr per Mail. Als es abgeschickt war, erkundigte ich mich, ob es bei ihr schon angekommen war.

''Ja, ich habe es... Oh mein Gott! Der sieht ja total kawaii aus!'' Sie quietschte mir in mein Ohr und ich musste den Hörer etwas weiter entfernen, um keinen Schaden zu bekommen.

''Natürlich sieht er toll aus'', meinte ich zufrieden, als Alex wieder aufgehört hatte, zu schreien, und fuhr den Computer wieder herunter. ''Er ist ja auch mein Bruder*!''

''Hey! Das ist unfair!'', sie beschwerte sich wieder.

''Du kannst ja... Omaeda als Bruder nehmen!'' Ich bekam fast einen Lachkrampf, als ich mir die beiden als Geschwister vorstellte.

''Auf keinen Fall! Aber du nimmst dann... Szayel!''

''Wieso nicht? Er ist doch voll sexy, wenn er sein Schwert verschluckt und sich aufbläht'', konterte ich und wir mussten wieder lachen.

''Hey Elli, mein Vater ruft mich, ich muss schlafen. Also ich rufe dich morgen an wegen unserem Treffen, okay?''

''Okay, tschüss dann!''

Sie legte auf und ich sah in den blaugrauen Abendhimmel, der zunehmend dunkler und bedrohender wurde, je weiter die Sonne zwischen den niedrigen Häuserdächern verschwand.

Auf einmal bekam ich stechende Kopfschmerzen. ''Au! Was zum...?'' Ich hielt mir beide Hände an den Kopf, um dadurch den Schmerz etwas zu lindern. Wahrscheinlich kam es von der ganzen Anstrengung heute, bei der Hitze, dachte ich und erinnerte mich wieder an die Sportspiele in der Schule.

''Es wäre bestimmt besser, mich schlafen zu legen'', flüsterte ich mir zu und begann, meine Kleidung durch einen Pyjama auszutauschen, der aus einem weißrosa gestreiften T-Shirt und einer grauen Dreiviertelhose bestand. Dann schlüpfte ich unter meine Decke und fühlte noch einen Moment den Schmerz in meinem Kopf und das taube Gefühl in meinen Beinen, dann schlief ich ein.

Ich erwachte davon, dass mein Kopf gegen etwas Schmales und Hartes gepresst war.

War ich etwa so weit hochgerutscht und gegen die Bettkante geflogen? Ich war noch viel zu müde, um klar denken zu können oder ein Auge zu öffnen, also rutschte ich auf der seltsam körnigen Matratze ein Stück zurück und ließ den Oberkörper fallen, um ihn auf dem weichen, kuscheligen Kissen aufkommen zu lassen.

Falsch gedacht.

Anstatt auf meinem Kissen, landete mein Kopf wieder auf der ''Bettkante'', was mich wieder vor Schmerz hochfahren ließ. Wieso hatten es nur alle auf meinen Kopf abgesehen? Ich hielt mir eine Hand wieder an den Kopf und stützte mich auf die andere, um wenigstens eine stabile Lage zu bekommen. Dann tastete ich langsam über den harten Gegenstand, den man aber beim besten Willen nicht ''Bettkante'' nennen konnte, sondern eher ''kalter, harter Fels''. Wie um Himmels Willen kam ein kalter, harter Fels in mein Bett?

''Was genau machst du da und wie lange hast du vor, es zu machen?'', sprach jemand hinter mir mit monotoner Stimme und ließ mich meine Augen weit aufreißen, wobei auch der letzte Rest Verschlafenheit verflog. Aber was ich sah, war noch schockierender als die unbekannte Stimme: Ich befand mich weder in meinem Zimmer noch irgendwo in Deutschland, sondern in einer weißen Wüste mit irgendwelchen Bäumen, die man in der mondlosen Nacht schlecht erkennen konnte.

''Wo. Zum. Teufel. Bin. Ich. Gelandet?'', schrie ich eher mich selbst als die Stimme, deren Existenz ich bei dieser Überraschung völlig vergessen hatte.

''Was für eine unsinnige Frage. Du bist in Hueco Mundo'' Wieder derselbe ruhige, unerschütterliche Tonfall.

''Oh, danke. Und wie komme ich am Besten nach- Moment, WAS?'' Ich wirbelte herum, so gut es bei meiner Lage ging, um meinem Gegenüber eine Lehrstunde über die Nicht-Existenz der Hollowwelt zu geben.

''Freundchen, heute ist nicht der erste April, klar? Und Hueco Mundo gibt es ni... Ach du Scheiße''. Ich hatte nun realisiert, wer da vor mir stand. Ich würde ihn garantiert immer und überall erkennen.

Diese grünen Iriden, die mich gleichgültig anstarrten. Dieses blasse Gesicht mit den smaragdgrünen Tränenspuren an den Wangen. Das zerzauste pechschwarze Haar, das an der Linken Seite von einer Hollowmaske mit Horn gezähmt wurde.

Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass _er_ vor mir stand.

''Ulquiorra''. Von meinen Gefühlen überwältigt, sprach ich den Namen nebenbei aus, dieser hatte aber einen verheerenden Effekt. Der Arrancar schrak etwas zurück und seine Pupillen verengten sich. Dann aber wurde sein Gesicht wieder unbewegt wie eh und je. Er sah auf mich herunter.

''Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist, aber ich bringe dich unverzüglich zu Aizen-sama. Steh auf, Mädchen'', meinte er kalt und ich rappelte mich mühevoll auf, während der feine weiße Sand von meinen Kleidern rieselte. Dann richtete ich mich ganz auf und musterte den Espada wieder. Dass ich ihn mal auf diese Weise zu Gesicht bekommen würde! Außerdem sah er real viel knuffiger aus und nur die Tatsache, dass er mich theoretisch binnen einer Sekunde mit seinem Cero abknallen könnte, hielt mich auf Distanz.

''Na komm'', durchbrach er die Stille, griff meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

Während wir auf dem Weg waren, wirbelten tausend Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Wie war ich hier gelandet und warum? Dass das kein Traum war, bewies ja der Schmerz in meinem Kopf, den ich seit seiner Bekanntschaft mit Hueco Mundos Felsen verspürte... Wie würden wohl die anderen reagieren, vor allem auf meine Aussage, es gäbe eine Serie über sie alle? Und wenn ich das mal zuhause erzähle, mir glaubt sicher keiner... Oh mein Gott, ich halte Ulquiorras Hand!

Der letzte Gedanke ließ mich wieder einen Blick auf unsere Hände werfen. Seine blasse, fast weiße Hand hatte meine fest umschlossen und war angenehm kalt, was mich eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ (Und nicht nur deswegen...)

''Wir sind da'' Er redete nicht viel, so wie in der Serie. Erst jetzt fiel mir die Tür auf, vor der wir standen. Sie war weiß mit schwarzen Rändern und war oben herum abgerundet. Ulquiorra drehte eine der zwei schwarzen runden Türgriffe und betrat den Raum, mich führend.

Was mir als Erstes auffiel, war, wie dunkel dieses Zimmer doch war. Es besaß keine Fenster und nur an dem länglichen Tisch, an dem die Espada saßen und der Thron, wo Aizen thronte, waren besetzt. Ulquiorra stieg die Treppen bis zu Aizens Thron hoch und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr, worauf er interessiert auf mich herabsah.

Ich werde Aizen und die anderen Espada treffen! Komischerweise trat ich dieser Begegnung mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Was, wenn man ihnen den Befehl gab, mich zu töten? Dann war's das wohl mit mir... aber andererseits, wer wollte nicht mit Grimmjows oder Nnoitras Cero getötet werden? Wenn schon sterben, dass mit Stil! In meinen Gedanken lachte ich trocken auf. Wie absurd.

''Tritt näher'', Aizens sanfte Stimme steigerte noch etwas die Spannung im Raum und ich trat näher an den Tisch der Espada heran. Sie sahen mich komisch an, abwertend und... irgendwie überrascht. Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte ja noch meinen Pyjama an! Ich sah zu Boden, als meine Wangen anfingen, zu glühen. Na toll. Jetzt würden sie mich endgültig für geistig krank halten.

''Wie bist du hierher gekommen?'' Die sanfte, ruhige Stimme ließ mich vergessen, wie gefährlich dieser Verräter war (und wie ich ihn hasste) und ich wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. Aber nichtsdestotrotz war ich viel zu aufgewühlt, um wirklich ruhig und gefasst zu bleiben.

''Ich weiß nichts! Weder wie ich hierhergekommen bin, noch warum ich hier bin! Ich bin nur ein normales Mädchen, das noch nicht einmal in Karakura oder Japan wohnt! Das ist doch verrückt!'', rief ich verzweifelt in den Saal.

Aizen lächelte und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Bei dieser ganzen Sache hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl...

''Für ''nichts'' weißt du aber ein bisschen viel, Mädchen. Wie heißt du und woher weißt du Ulquiorras Namen, wenn du zum ersten Mal hier bist?''

Da ich die erste Frage nach meinem Namen geflissentlich überhört hatte, beeilte ich nun, dies zu beantworten.

''Ich heiße Elena. Und über euch weiß ich...'' ich schwieg wieder. Sie würden mich doch nur für noch verrückter halten, wenn ich ihnen über die Serie erzählen würde, aber was sollte ich ihnen denn sonst sagen?

''Nun?'' Wieder seine Stimme. Sie hatte einen ungeduldigen Unterton, also beeilte ich mich, seine Frage zu beantworten.

''Nun...'' Ich begann, immer noch etwas unsicher, ob das eine gute Idee war, ihnen von der Serie zu berichten, aber hatte ich eine Wahl? ''Es gibt eine Fernsehserie über euch alle, sie heißt Bleach''. Nun war es raus und eine Reaktion aller Espada war deutlich zu sehen.

''Das ist doch verrückt! Wenn es eine Serie gäbe, müssten wir das doch gemerkt haben!'', rief Grimmjow in die Runde und wurde lautstark von der Quinta Espada unterstützt. Andere Arrancars flüsterten aufgeregt mit ihren Nachbarn und sogar Aizen schien sehr amüsiert.

''Sie lügt doch wie gedruckt!'', rief Nnoitra und stieß ein schrilles Lachen aus. ''Bestimmt ist sie eine Komplizin von diesen Shinigamis! Wir sollten sie töten!'' Okay, Nnoitra war jetzt einer meiner Hasscharaktere, zumindest wenn ich das alles hier überleben würde. Aber darum kümmerte sich Aizen.

''Nein, Nnoitra. Wir sollten ihr eine Chance geben und anhören, was sie zu sagen hat, ihr Wissen prüfen'' Zum ersten Mal empfand ich so etwas wie Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber. Der schlaksige Arrancar setzte sich murrend wieder zwischen Neliel und Zommari, hielt aber den Mund. Mit Aizen würde hier wohl keiner streiten, so viel war klar.

''Also gut'', wandte sich der Herrscher von Las Noches wieder an mich. ''Dann nenne bitte alle Anwesenden in diesem Raum bei Namen und Nachnamen, vergiss bitte auch den Espadarang nicht''. Ich musste lächeln. Das war doch wirklich leicht. Die Arrancars in diesem Raum saßen um einen ovalen Tisch, am einen Ende, auf einer Anhöhe, saß Aizen, hinter ihm der Thron in Schatten gehüllt. Rechts von ihm saß Starrk, ihm gegenüber Barragan und wieder rechts vom Prima Espada Neliel und so weiter. Am anderen Ende des Tisches stand ich. Ich holte tief Luft und begann, die Namen aufzuzählen.

''Also gut. Coyote Starrk, Prima Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn, Segunda Espada, Neliel tu Oderschvank, Terza Espada, Ulqiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, Sexta Espada, Zommari Leroux, Septima Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, Octa Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Nummer Neun und Yammi Rialgo, Nummer Zehn, später Null'' Ich atmete wieder tief ein. ''Und Sosuke Aizen, Ex-Kommandant der 5. Einheit und Verräter der Soul Society'' Wieder starrten mich alle verwirrt und überrascht an, aber es war klar, was nun kommen würde.

''Aizen-sama, sie weiß zu viel. Wir sollten sie töten'' Tousen war aus dem Schatten des großen weißen Sofas getreten, die Hand an seinem tränenähnlichen Schwertgriff. Wie eingebildet! Dabei war das noch nicht einmal sein Zanpakuto, dachte ich verbittert. Aber wieder hielt mich Aizen am Leben.

''Nein, Kaname. Wir lassen sie am Leben'' Er legte eine Hand auf Tousens Oberarm, mit der anderen stützte er seine Wange. ''Ich weiß, was wir mit ihr machen werden, da ihr diese Umgebung sicher sehr ungewohnt ist'' Der ehemalige Kommandant der 9. Einheit wollte etwas erwidern, schwieg dann aber und trat wieder zurück, nachdem er sich verbeugt hatte.

''Szayel'', rief Aizen seinen Wissenschaftler auf und dieser erhob sich unverzüglich. ''Du findest bitte einen Weg, um Elena wieder in ihre Heimatstadt zurückzubringen. Du kommst bitte nachher mit ihm mit'' Ich nickte. Dann drehte sich der Braunhaarige nach rechts hinten um und sprach in die Dunkelheit:

''Und du passt bitte auf sie auf, während sie hier verweilt''.

''Aber sicher doch, Aizen-sama!'' Oh mein Gott. Diese Stimmlage, diese Aussprache... Das war doch nicht...

Gin.

Er war nun aus dem Schatten getreten und grinste mich an. Genau wie Ulquiorra, sah er so süß aus! Aber ich konnte mich ihm leider nicht um den Hals werfen, wie gesagt, alle zehn Espada und Aizen waren hier im Raum. Gin grinste wieder und ich merkte, dass ich ihn gerade sehr auffällig angestarrt hatte. Das Blut rauschte wieder in meinen Ohren und ich schaute schnell die graue Wand an. Was für eine interessante Struktur sie doch hatte...

''Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet'', meinte Aizen und erhob sich von seinem Sessel, die anderen Espada taten es ihm nach. Dann gingen sie alle an mir vorbei Richtung Ausgang.

''Komm schon!'' Szayels Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn am Eingang. Er winkte mich heran und führte mich durch unzählige Gänge zu seinem Labor. Er öffnete eine weiße Tür und bat mich herein.

Das Labor stellte einen geräumigen Raum dar, in dessen Mitte viele Tische mit Laborutensilien platziert warn, an den Wänden Regale. Szayel setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und fing an, auf seinem Tisch nach etwas zu suchen.

''Ich werde dir jetzt etwas Blut und deine DNS abnehmen, okay?'', fragte er, ohne von seinen Instrumenten aufzusehen.

''Klar'', ich nickte und sah mich erneut um. ''Wann genau werde ich denn wieder zuhause sein?''

''Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber du wirst maximal eine Woche hier bleiben. Keine Angst, die anderen sind recht nett, aber ich würde vor Yammi und Nnoitra Abstand nehmen, sie sind etwas... aufdringlich'' Er drehte sich um, mit einer Spritze in der Hand.

''Danke für den Tipp! Oh Mann, das ist alles ganz neu für mich, vor allem, weil ich nie gedacht hätte, dass die Serie echt sei...Oh!'' Der Octa Espada hatte mich mit der Spritze gestochen, ich schrie aber aus einem anderen Grund auf.

''Was ist denn?'', meinte er besorgt. ''Tut es weh?''

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

''Nein, das ist es nicht, aber in der Serie sind... naja... der Großteil von euch wurde umgebracht...'' Er sah mich überrascht an. ''Na sowas, du weißt unsere Namen, aber nicht, wie wir wiederbelebt werden?'' Ich lachte trocken auf.

''Komm schon, die zeigen sowas in der Serie doch nicht. Da gewinnen die Guten immer!'' Nun musste er lachen.

''Ach, so läuft das bei euch. Nun, dann will ich dich mal aufklären. Du weißt doch, dass wir hier das Menschenmädchen hatten, nicht wahr?'' Ich nickte. ''Ich habe ihre Heilkräfte beobachtet und dann diese kopiert, sodass wir hier viele Arrancars mit solchen Fähigkeiten haben. Soll ich dir erklären, wie genau ich das gemacht habe?'' Ich grinste.

''Das würde ich doch sowieso nicht verstehen, oder?'' Er war mir irgendwie sympathisch. Er kicherte und nickte.

''Okay, jetzt die DNS'' meinte er und riss mir ein Haar aus. Es ziepte etwas, war aber nicht weiter schlimm. ''Sag mal'', begann er wieder, als er sich dem Haar zuwendete, ''du magst Gin, oder?'' Ich errötete und sah zu Boden.

''War das wirklich so auffällig?'', murmelte ich und fing an, mir eine einzelne Haarsträhne auf den Zeigefinger zu wickeln.

''Ach, eigentlich nicht. Und auch nicht weiter wichtig'' Szayel rückte seine Brille zurecht und schob mich sanft Richtung Tür. ''Na komm, Gin wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen!'' Die Labortür wurde wieder geöffnet und ich sah _ihn_.

Er lehnte an der Wand, gelangweilt vom vielen Warten. Seine Augen waren auf sein Schwert fixiert, mit dessen Griff er spielte. Als er uns bemerkte, fuhr er sich durch seine kurzen, fliederfarbenen Haare und schob Shinso wieder zurück in die Scheide. Szayel gab mir einen Schubs mit den Worten ''Viel Glück!'' Ich stolperte nach vorne und wollte ihm noch einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfen, aber da stand er schon vor mir. ''Komm mit, Elena!'', meinte er, ohne das Lächeln von seinen Lippen verschwinden zu lassen. Er hatte meinen Namen gesagt! Wie gerne hätte ich es aufgenommen! Er nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich hinterher. Ähnlich wie bei Ulqiorra drehten sich meine Gedanken um eine Sache: Gins Hand. Sie war warm und hatte meine fest umschlossen, was mir einen Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen ließ. Wieder eine Anzahl von Gängen und Fluren, dann standen wir vor einer schmalen Tür, wie immer in weiß und oben abgerundet. Er drehte den Griff, betrat das Zimmer und schaltete das Licht an.

Mein Zimmer ähnelte dem von Orihime erschreckend: Ein weißes großes Sofa, an der anderen Seite ein Tisch und ein Stuhl. Den einzigen Unterschied machten ein großer weißer Schrank und eine kleine Toilette im Nebenzimmer, außerdem war das Fenster nicht vergittert.

''Gut, das hier ist für die nächsten Tage dein Zimmer, morgen bringt dir Nel ein paar Klamotten!''

''Könnte ich vielleicht Papier und Stifte haben?'', erkundigte ich mich bei den fliederhaarigen Kommandanten.

''Klar, ist gleich im Schrank!'' Er grinste und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. ''Bist du müde?''

''Nein'', ich schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nach so einem Schock ist sicher keiner mehr müde!'' Er grinste wieder (oder immer noch, es gab ja fast keinen Zeitpunkt, an dem er nicht so verschlagen lächelte!) und klopfte auf das Sofa neben ihm. Unsicheren Schrittes ging ich auf es zu und setzte mich neben ihn, in sicherer Entfernung. Ich wollte jeglichen Körperkontakt vermeiden, das würde mein Herz höchstwahrscheinlich nicht aushalten...

''Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin doch nicht böse, oder?'' Er lehnte sich zu mir und ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Bestimmt war ich wieder rot, kein Wunder bei dieser übertriebenen Nähe! Aber was würde ich geben für einen kleinen... Zufall.

Er brachte sich wieder in die aufrechte Sitzposition und drehte seinen Oberkörper zu mir.

''Könntest du mir denn dann über diese Serie erzählen, die uns zeigt? Äh, wie hieß sie nochmal? Blech... Beach...''

''Bleach'', verbesserte ich ihn grinsend. ''Sicher kann ich dir was darüber erzählen!'' Ihm etwas über Bleach zu erzählen, entspannte mich. ''Naja, da wird halt alles erzählt, was bei euch passiert: Es beginnt mit Rukias Entführung und zeigt die Bounts, die Orihime-Befreiungssaga, die Kämpfe in Fake Karakura und so weiter. Aber im Laufe der Serie sterben alle bösen Charaktere nach und nach'', fügte ich noch hinzu und sah ihn an. Er schien nachzudenken, wie immer mit seinem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

''Erzähl mir mehr, bitte''. Er sah mich wieder an, oder zumindest drehte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. ''Mich interessiert das wirklich sehr, ich finde es auch wirklich unglaublich, wie sie uns filmen konnten!''

''Ja, das ist wirklich unglaublich, vor allem wegen den Gesichtsaufnahmen, es ist unglaublich, wie ihr das nicht bemerken konntet!'', ich sah ihn wieder an. ''Aber was richtig interessant ist, ist die Fangemeinde! Viele schreiben Stories oder malen Bilder zu Bleach, sie erfinden Pairings und eigene Charaktere!'' Nun schien er noch interessierter, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

''Das ist ja interessant, aber ich habe noch nie etwas von einem Pairing gehört...'' Ratlos kratzte er sich an der Wange.

''Ach, das ist ganz einfach! Man verkuppelt sozusagen zwei Charaktere miteinander, schreibt darüber Geschichten und malt Bilder. Aber manchmal gibt es auch Yaoi, also zwei männliche Charaktere und Frauenpaare, also Yuri'' Er lachte kurz auf.

''Ach, so ist das also. Und welche Charaktere magst du so?''

''Also auf der Erde habe ich noch eine Freundin und wir mögen die gleichen vier Charaktere...'' Ich hielt kurz inne und merkte, wie er sich interessiert zu mir lehnte. ''Das sind Izuru, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra und...'' Wieder machte ich eine Pause, ''du''.

''Oh...'' Er war überrascht und fasste sich verlegen an seinen Hinterkopf. Ich war mir sogar sicher, einen zarten Rotton auf seinen Wangen bemerkt zu haben. Sogar sein Grinsen war verschwunden, aber nur für kurze Zeit. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir, mit einer neuen Frage: ''Sag mal, welche Pairings gibt es eigentlich so?''

''Das kann ich so nicht sagen'' Ich warf den Kopf zurück und sah wieder an die Decke. ''Es gibt viel zu viele davon, als dass ich sie alle aufzählen könnte...'' Ich sah ihn wieder an. ''Also über welche Pairings soll ich dir erzählen?''

''Hmm... also nenn mir mal die, die du am Meisten magst''

''Also ich mag Hitsugaya und Hinamori, Ichigo und Rukia und Orihime und Uryu. Die anderen sag ich nicht'' Ich grinste bei der Vorstellung seiner Reaktion, wenn ich ihm die letzten Shippings nennen würde.

''Ach, komm schon!'' Nun war er interessierter als vorher und schenkte mir ein liebes Grinsen.

''Nein!'' Ich ließ mich nicht umstimmen, das könnte mich sonst meinen Kopf oder zumindest unsere Freundschaft (wenn man das so nennen konnte) kosten. Er rückte näher.

''Wenn du es mir nicht sagst'', er machte eine Pause, um sich danach auf mich zu werfen, ''dann muss ich es aus dir herauskitzeln!''

''Aah, Gin hör auf!'', lachte ich, als ich versuchte, mich aus seinen Armen zu winden, aber vergebens. ''Ich sag es dir ja schon'' Dankbar, dass er von mir abgelassen hatte, setzte ich mich wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft.

''Du hast es so gewollt, klar?'', vergewisserte ich mich. Wer wusste denn, wie er reagieren würde? Aber er nickte zustimmend. ''Also gut'', ich holte tief Luft, ''die letzten beiden Lieblingspairings sind... Grimmjow und Ulqiorra und...'' ich sah vorsichtig zu ihm herüber. Er kicherte, wahrscheinlich bei dieser Vorstellung, ''Und du und Izuru''.

Zögerlich sah ich ihn an. Er grinste nicht mehr und ich betete zu Gott, dass er mich nicht mit Shinso erstechen würde. Aber seine Mundwinkel wanderten bereits wieder nach oben und er sah mich überrascht an.

''Woher weißt du das?'', meinte er glucksend. ''Ich habe mich doch darum gekümmert, dass es keine Zeugen gab'' Er grinste noch mehr.

''Also ich- WAS?'' Vor Schreck sprang ich hoch und sah Gin verwirrt an. ''Also stimmt es, dass du und Izuru... also...'' Er nickte wieder ''...ach du Scheiße''.

Wie viel hätte ich dafür gegeben, das von ihm aufschreiben zu lassen und meiner Freundin zu demonstrieren!

''Gin, du sollst zu Aizen-sama kommen. Es ist dringend!'' Tousens Stimme erschreckte mich, da sie aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Aber dann verstand ich, dass er eine Art Spruch benutzte, um per Tenteikura mit Gin zu kommunizieren. Letzterer erhob sich ächzend vom Sofa und schritt zur Tür.

''Diese Langweiler brummen mir bestimmt wieder einen Botengang auf'', er seufzte. ''Bis dann also, Elena- oh, und erzähl niemandem das mit Izuru, okay?'' Er drehte sich um und blickte mich an. Ich grinste und nickte nur. Dass es auf der Erde viele Fanclubs zu diesem Paar gab, verschwieg ich ihm lieber.

Gin verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Nun war ich ganz alleine im Zimmer und fing an, ein paar Skizzen von meinem Raum anzufertigen, schließlich wollte ich das nicht wieder so schnell vergessen... Nach noch ein paar anderen Bildern fühlte ich mich so unglaublich müde, kein Wunder eigentlich, nach den ganzen Erlebnissen heute... Ich öffnete den anderen weißen Schrank und fand dort, zu meiner Freude, eine Decke. Die faltete ich auseinander und deckte mich mit ihr zu, nachdem ich mich auf das einigermaßen weiche Sofa gelegt hatte. Unter meinem Kopf war es angenehm warm, an dieser Stelle hatte Gin gesessen. Plötzlich fiel es mir siedend heiß ein, dass er mich gekitzelt hatte und auch sonst sehr nah gewesen war. Aber das hatte ja wohl nichts zu bedeuten... Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.

-kurzer Autorkommentar-

Sooo, hier machen wir kurz eine kleine Pause =) Ich hoffe mal, dass es euch bis jetzt gefallen hat... Der nächste Teil wird nicht aus ''meiner'' Perspektive geschrieben, sondern neutral. Tenteikura ist Bakudo 54 und Tousen hat den benutzt, kurz bevor sie alle nach Fake Karakura gingen. Und ich habe Harribel durch Nel ersetzt, weil Harribel ja von Aizen getötet wurde, der sie als nutzlos befand, also wäre es unlogisch, wenn er sie wiederbeleben würde... Aber ich hatte Harribel zuerst doch in der Story drinnen, also nicht wundern, wenn auf einmal Harribel vorkommt. Einfach gedanklich durch Nel ersetzen =)

Und nein, Suzumushi gehört Tousen eigentlich wirklich nicht xP

* - Gin ist NICHT mein Bruder xD Das ist lediglich eine Fanstory von mir.

Leise Schritte hallten durch den engen Gang, als er zu ihrem Zimmer schlich. Dort angekommen, sah er sich um, sich vergewissernd, dass niemand ihn gesehen hatte, dann legte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf das kühle Metall der Klinke und drehte diese.

Im Raum war es kühl, sogar für die Verhältnisse von Hueco Mundo, aber am Horizont war bereits ein schmaler Lichtstreifen zu sehen. Leise schritt er zum weißen Sofa, auf dem die Gestalt eines schlafenden Mädchens zu sehen war. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, ihre Hände auf der Brust verkreuzt und die Haare weit auf dem Sofakissen verteilt. Ihr Oberkörper hob und senkte sich sanft. Er beugte sich über sie, sodass seine kurzen Haare ihr Gesicht beinahe berührten. Sie war so schön und anmutig... Das Sofa gab nach als er sich auf dessen Kante setzte und weiter beobachtete. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich ihr vorsichtig über ihre Wange, schrak aber zurück, als das schlafende Mädchen sich zu bewegen begann. Sie war nun im Begriff, aufzuwachen, also teleportierte er sich binnen Sekunden zur Tür und verschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Das Erste, was zu mir durch den Halbschlaf drang, war eine warme Berührung meiner Wange. Vielleicht war das ja doch ein Traum gewesen und meine Mutter weckte mich jetzt auf... Noch verschlafen öffnete ich ein Auge... und starrte an die schwarze Decke meines Hueco Mundo-Raumes. Irgendwie schade, aber irgendwie auch toll...

Ich schrak hoch. Moment, wer oder was hatte mich dann berührt? Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet oder was? Mein Blick wanderte runter auf die Decke. Ein Abdruck war deutlich zu sehen, es war klar, dass hier jemand gesessen hatte... Unwillkürlich fasste ich mir an die Wange. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es mir doch eingebildet. Dann schlug ich die Decke auf und glitt aus dem Bett. Okay, was sollte ich denn den restlichen Tag machen?

''Ich mach das nicht, verdammt!'', hallte eine wütende Stimme durch die verschlossene Tür und vor Schreck sog ich scharf die Luft ein.

''Oh doch'' Die andere, ruhigere Stimme kam von einer Frau, Neliel also.

''Nein! Soll sie doch in ihrem verdammten Zimmer bleiben- au!'' Nel hatte wohl ihn oder sie getreten und ein Tritt von Nel tat bestimmt weh. Dann vernahm ich ein Klopfen an meiner Tür.

''Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum wir das hier überhaupt machen müssen, als ob sie eine Königin wäre oder so...'' Jetzt hatte ich die Stimme erkannt: Nnoitra. Ich schwörte mir im Geheimen, dass ich mich rächen würde, egal wie. Auch wenn ich mich damit in Lebensgefahr bringe.

Ich drehte den Türknauf und blickte auf Nnoitra und Neliel, die vor meiner Tür standen. Die grünhaarige Frau hielt ein mittelgroßes Paket in den Händen, welches sie mir mit den Worten ''Hier, nimm. Da drin ist Kleidung für dich'' überreichte. Ich bedankte mich und stellte es neben mir ab.

''Ist das alles?'', erkundigte ich mich. Ich wollte mich so schnell wie möglich umziehen, um nicht so peinlich aussehen zu müssen.

''Nein'', Neliel schüttelte den Kopf und blickte vielsagend zu dem schlanken Espada herüber, ''er hier möchte dir etwas sagen'' Der Angesprochene warf der Frau hinter ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, fügte sich ihr aber.

"Wir sollen dich fragen, ob du zu unserem Aufenthaltsraum kommen willst, falls du dich langweilst'', er klang missmutig, ich war aber dafür umso mehr begeistert.

''Sicher doch, ich ziehe mich nur kurz um!'' Ich lächelte Nel kurz zu und schloss die Tür. Vielleicht würde es Nnoitra ja ärgern, wenn ich ihn ignorierte... Ich öffnete das Paket und fand dort drei Paar Jeans und T-Shirts, von denen ich die besten aussuchte und anzog: eine schwarze Jeans mit einem gelben T-Shirt. Vielleicht hatten sie hier ja öfter Gäste wie mich...

Ich strich mein Haar zurecht und öffnete die Tür wieder. Ich war nicht überrascht, Nnoitra nicht mehr vorzufinden, der hatte sich wohl schon auf dem Staub gemacht.

''Nnoitra ist in letzter Zeit aber sehr missmutig drauf'', meinte ich zu der grünhaarigen Frau, mit der ich Schritt hielt. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

''Der ist wohl immer so, wenn er nicht im Mittelpunkt steht'' Ihre Stimme war hoch, wie immer. Irgendwie war das auch ganz süß.

''Oder er hat seine Tage'' Wir beide mussten lachen. Dann blieb Neliel stehen und zeigte auf eine Tür, indem sie leicht nickte.

''Da wären wir'' Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Der Aufenthaltsraum war geräumig und mit einem Sofa an jeder Wand versehen, und in der Mitte stand... oh mein Gott, da stand doch tatsächlich ein Kicker! Im ganzen Raum waren viele Arrancars, manche dösten auf den Sofas, wie zum Beispiel Starrk, andere spielten Kicker oder unterhielten sich. Insgesamt waren Starrk, Grimmjow, Nel, Szayel, Ulquiorra, Gin, Tousen und Aizen anwesend. Letztere standen aber nur in einer Ecke und redeten leise. Ich zuckte zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

''Ich will jetzt wissen, was das soll!'' Nnoitras Laune war wohl soeben noch tiefer gesunken. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich ihn im Türrahmen stehen, mit einem bemalten Blatt in der Hand... Es war eine meiner Zeichnungen! Und nicht nur eine Zeichnung, sondern eine Kussszene zwischen Nnoitra... und Szayel. Diese Szene hatte ich mal in einer Fanstory gelesen und wollte sie einfach mal zu Papier bringen. Ich überlegte mir schon, wie ich wohl getötet werden würde, als mir die perfekte Idee kam.

''Du kannst aber schön malen, Nnoitra! Zeig mal her!'' Ich grinste und lehnte mich nach vorne, um das Bild angeblich besser sehen zu können.

''Hey!'', rief er wütend und stampfte auf den Boden. ''Du weißt genau, dass ich das unter deinem Sofa gefunden habe!'' Was um Himmels Willen hatte Nnoitra unter meinem Sofa zu suchen?

''Ist ja okay, wenn du dich herauszureden versuchst, aber ein Espada sollte zu seinen Gefühlen stehen!'', redete ich beschwichtigend auf ihn ein. Das war meine Rache und ich genoss sie regelrecht. Inzwischen hatte sich Grimmjow das Bild geschnappt und sah es sich an, immer wieder Nnoitras Fängen ausweichend.

''Wow, also du und Szayel... heiß!'' Er pfiff zwischen seinen Zähnen durch und schmiss das Bild zu Szayel und Starrk. ''Hey Granz, wann ist denn das passiert?''

''Grimmjow, das sind doch Nnoitras Träume und jetzt hast du sie seiner großen Liebe verraten!'', rief ich theatralisch. ''Du solltest dich schämen!'' Fast alle im Raum fingen an zu lachen, nur Nnoitra beteuerte hartnäckig, das Bild bei mir gefunden zu haben, allerdings nicht ohne einen Rotton auf den Wangen.

''Kennt ihr eigentlich Wahrheit oder Pflicht?'', meinte ich in die Runde, nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten und Nnoitra mein armes Bild mit seinem Cero verbrannt hatte.

''Nein, was ist das?'', Starrk schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich an.

''Also... Man sitzt in einem Kreis und dreht eine Flasche. Auf wen sie zeigt, der muss zwischen ''Wahrheit'' oder ''Pflicht'' wählen. Bei ''Wahrheit'' muss man eine Frage ehrlich beantworten und bei ''Pflicht'' irgendetwas ausführen, was die anderen einem sagen... Wir können es ja mal versuchen!'' Ich lächelte und ging in die Hocke.

''Eine Flasche haben wir nicht, aber wir können auch so wählen! Also, wer macht mit?'' Fast alle Anwesenden im Raum setzten sich in einen Kreis, nur Nnoitra murmelte etwas von ''kein Bock'' und schlurfte wieder zur Tür, aber Aizen hielt ihn auf.

''Bleib doch noch ein wenig hier, Quinta Espada'' Seine Stimme war samtweich, aber alle konnten die Drohung hören, die mitschwang. Der Angesprochene seufzte tief und setzte sich dann neben Grimmjow.

''Okay, ich fange mal an...'' Ich blickte in die Runde. Wer würde wohl diesmal Opfer sein? Mein Blick blieb an Nnoitra hängen, der alles Mögliche daran setzte, sich hinter seinem blauhaarigen Freund zu verstecken. Schadenfroh grinste ich in mich hinein.

''Ich wähle... Nnoitra'', meine Stimme hallte durch den Raum und ließ den Teelöffelkopf zusammenzucken.

''Also gut, dann habe ich es hinter mir'', meinte er gleichgültig. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er Pflicht nahm. Der Einfall, den ich hatte, war einfach zu köstlich.

''Pflicht'' Seine Worte ließen mich innerlich aufjubeln und ich grinste noch mehr. Wenn das so weitergehen würde, könnte ich bald Gins kleine Schwester sein...

''Du sollst...'' Ich legte mir einen Finger an die Wange, als ob ich nachdenken würde. ''Lilinettes Sachen anziehen!'' Hinter mir hörte ich Starrk in Lachen ausbrechen und Nnoitra, dem das alles furchtbar peinlich war, errötete noch mehr.

''Alter, ich sag dir, Lilinette killt dich, wenn sie das erfährt, aber sowas von!'' In seinen Augen standen bereits Tränen, die er sich aber abwischte und dann meinte: ''Ich geh mal herausfinden, ob die Luft rein ist, dann kannst du loslegen!'' Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Prima Espada aus dem Aufenthaltsraum und ließ höchst amüsierte Bösewichte und einen tomatenroten Nnoitra zurück. Dieser sah mich nun hasserfüllt an und schnaubte laut. Rache war eben zuckersüß...

''Ich wähle Elena!'', seine Stimme war nun sogar etwas heiser von der vielen Aufregung. Aber obwohl ich wusste, dass ich lieber anders entscheiden sollte, wählte ich Pflicht.

''Gut'', grinste er und streckte seine Zunge raus. ''Dann weiß diesm Sero auß!'' Geschockt starrte ich auf die kleine goldene Kugel, die sich bereits an der Zungenspitze gebildet hatte.

''Nein, dann wähle ich Wahrheit!'', schrie ich panisch. Die kleine Kugel war verschwunden, ebenso das Fünf-Tattoo.

''Dann nehme ich auch Wahrheit!'', meinte er, hämisch grinsend.

''Nein!'', beteuerte ich. ''Deine Aufgabe bringt dich nicht in Lebensgefahr!'' Aber glücklicherweise öffnete sich just in diesem Moment die Tür und ein feixender Starrk trat herein.

''Die Luft ist rein, Nnoitra. Viel Spaß!'' Dieser verfinsterte nur seine Miene und stapfte aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne mir zuzuraunen ''Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, klar?'' Dann war er verschwunden.

''Gut, da ich gewählt wurde, mache ich mal weiter!'' Ich sah mich wieder im Raum um... Und sah mein nächstes Opfer.

''Aizen!'' Ich grinste breit. Egal, was er nehmen würde, Spaß machte es allemal.

''Hmm...'', sein Lächeln war verschwunden und er schien nachzudenken. ''Ich denke, ich nehme Pflicht, das ist lustiger!'' Okay, was sollte er nun machen?

''Ich habs! Aizen, du musst...'' Ich brach an und schritt auf ihn zu, dann flüsterte ich ihm seinen ''Auftrag'' ins Ohr.

''Ich soll was?'' Ja, er klang geschockt. Aber ich lächelte nur beschwichtigend, bevor ich mich mit den Worten ''Ist doch nur ein Spiel'' auf den Weg machte.

''Okay, dann wollen wir mal'' Er holte tief Luft und kniete sich vor Tousen, welcher ihn nur ratlos anstarrte. ''Tousen'', begann Aizen feierlich, ''wir stehen schon lange auf einer Seite, der Seite der Gerechtigkeit... Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen'', er machte eine vielversprechende Pause und fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort: ''Willst du mich heiraten?'' Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach einmalig, deswegen prustete ich los, ebenso die anderen. Aizen erhob sich würdevoll von seinem Knieplatz und nahm wieder auf dem weißen Sofa Platz.

''Du solltest Schauspieler werden!'', rief ich begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. Aizen aber richtete sein Haar und sah mich an.

''Ich wähle dich'', meinte er lächelnd, aber mir war nicht so wohl zumute.

''Ich nehme Wahrheit, denke ich'', meinte ich und sah den Braunhaarigen erwartungsvoll an.

''Also gut'', er fuhr sich wieder durch dir Haare. ''Wie findet man mich dort auf der Erde?'' Nun musste ich nachdenken. Am Besten sagte ich ihm nur das Beste, wenn ich die ganzen peinlichen Shippings verschwieg, wäre es wohl besser für mich...

''Hmm, also die Statistiken sagen, dass du einer der beliebtesten Charaktere bist, zusammen mit Hitsugaya und Gin... oh, und viele vergleichen dich mit Superman'' Interessiert sah ich zu ihm herüber und erwartete seine Reaktion. Er schien höchst zufrieden und ließ seine Hand nochmals durch sein Haar gleiten.

''Gut, ich bin also nochmal dran... hmm... ich nehme Szayel!'' Dieser sah etwas überrascht hoch, hatte sich aber schnell gefasst und sah mich interessiert an.

''Ich nehme Wahrheit'', meinte er schließlich nach einer kurzen Denkzeit.

''Okay, also... Bist du hellblau?'' Das hatte ich schon immer wissen wollen, bei dem Aussehen...

''Hellblau?'' Ratlos sah der jüngere Granz-Bruder an sich herab, hellblaue Sachen suchend. Ich rollte mit den Augen und wollte ihn über den Sinn des Wortes ''hellblau'' aufklären, als mir jemand zuvor kam.

''Sie will wissen, ob du schwul bist, Kerl!'' Moment. Nnoitra? Ich wirbelte herum und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er versuchte gerade, das knappe Oberteil an der Brust zu schließen, woran er jämmerlich scheiterte.

''Schick, schick!'', grinste Gin. ''Aizen-sama, vielleicht sollten wir seine Uniform ändern!''

Dieser lächelte ebenfalls, verneinte aber mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. In dem ganzen Gelächter konzentrierte ich mich aber auf Szayel. Dieser sah zu Boden, die Wangen dunkelrot und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Mir war zwar klar, was er mir sagen wollte, aber als Ruhe einkehrte, wollte ich ihn das nicht wiederholen lassen, schließlich war er nett zu mir gewesen...

''Elena'', sein Ton war wieder so wie vorher, selbstgefällig und leicht überheblich.

''Ich... Oh, ich nehme Pflicht!'', meinte ich und bereute es gleich wieder. Schließlich wusste Szayel als Einziger, dass ich in Gin verliebt war...

''Du sollst dich für den Rest des Spiels...'', er machte eine Pause, um mir schadenfroh zuzulächeln, ''auf Gins Schoß setzen!'' Vor Schreck blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Das hatte er doch nicht ernst gemeint? Aber dem musste ich mich wohl fügen... Zögerlich stand ich auf und machte meinen Weg zu Gin, der auf dem Sofa mit Aizen und Tousen saß. Ich sah ihn fragend an, bevor ich mich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Ich bemühte mich, nicht mein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn zu verlagern, ich würde garantiert im Boden versinken wenn er irgendeinen Kommentar über mein Gewicht ablassen würde... Aber mein schöner Plan löste sich in Luft auf, als er seine Arme um meine Hüfte schlang und mich näher zog, sodass meine Füße keinen Kontakt mit dem Boden hatten. Von dem ersten Schreck krallte ich mich in seine Arme, beruhigte mich aber allmählich. Aber die Vorstellung, dass ich auf seinem Schoß saß und er meine Hüfte umschlungen hatte, ließ meinen ganzen Körper kribbeln. Verdammt, Szayel! Dann, nach der ersten Überwältigung, fiel mir ein, dass ich doch dran war. Ich hob kurz den Blick, um ihn daraufhin wieder zu senken und auf meinen ''Sessel'' zu richten.

''Gin'', meine Stimme war nicht einmal höher als sonst, oh Wunder, obwohl ich sicher war, dass mein Gesicht wirklich tiefrot war.

''Ich würde sagen, ich nehme Wahrheit!'', meinte er und grinste mich an.

''Also gut... Gin, was für eine Farbe haben deine Augen eigentlich?'' Er grinste noch mehr.

''Du bist gemein, dann muss ich ja meine Augen öffnen und es wäre Pflicht...'' Ich lächelte auch.

''Wieso _sagst_ du es mir nicht einfach?''

''Das wäre viel zu kompliziert für dich...'' meinte er belustigt und einen Moment später wusste ich, warum: Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet und ich schrak etwas hoch. So etwas hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet: Langsam, aber sicher, änderten sie immer wieder ihre Farbe: Mal waren sie blutrot, dann ging ihr Ton langsam in ein Himmelblau über, bis sie schließlich goldgelb waren. Er schloss wieder die Augen und grinste wieder (oder wie gesagt, immer noch). Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen.

''Grimmjow'', sein belustigter Ton hatte etwas Unheimliches an sich, ich konnte es aber nicht deuten. Der Sexta Espada sah kurz auf und verschränkte die Arme.

''Pflicht'', meinte er kurz und sah gleichgültig zu uns herüber. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und merkte, dass Gins Grinsen noch weiter gewachsen war.

''Gib Ulquiorra'', beide Betroffenen starrten zu ihm herüber, ''einen Zungenkuss!''

Oh mein Gott. Das war jetzt wahrscheinlich, was wir drei dachten. Ulquiorra hatte zwar wie immer seinen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, aber sein Entsetzen war deutlich zu erkennen. Er stand regungslos und starrte zu Gin herüber. Und war das an seinen Wangen...? Aber nein, Ulquiorra und rot werden? Komm in zehntausend Jahren wieder! Bei Grimmjow sah die Reaktion ganz anders aus. Seine linke Wange war gerötet, die andere Seite geschickt durch seine Maske versteckt. Er sprang auf und kam drohend auf uns zu, mit der Hand am Griff seiner Pantera, aber jemand hielt ihn fest.

Und zwar Aizen.

''Grimmjow, du hast Pflicht gewählt und musst sie jetzt erfüllen. Also, los gehts!'' Der Espada warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, kehrte aber um und bewegte sich auf den Cuarta Espada zu. Ein letztes Mal blickte er uns an, drehte er sich zu seinem Partner um, nahm sein Kinn mit einem Finger, um es auf die richtige Höhe zu bringen, dann versiegelte er Ulquiorras Lippen mit seinen. Zuerst hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Augen weit aufgerissen, senkte seine Lider aber und ließ Grimmjow gewähren. Verdammt, wo war meine Fotokamera, wenn man sie brauchte? Eine Weile sahen wir gespannt zu, aber sie ließen einfach nicht voneinander ab. Dann, als ich die beiden schon ermahnen wollte, trennten sich ihre Lippen langsam voneinander und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

''Ähem'', hüstelte Aizen und sah auf die Uhr. ''Oh, wir müssen leider aufhören, das Training für die Espada eins bis fünf fängt bald an!'' Was? Schon zu Ende? Wie schade, dabei hatte ich mich bei Gin so geborgen gefühlt... Dieser löste nun seine Hände von mir und ich stand auf. Dann gingen die höheren Arrancars mit Tousen aus dem Raum.

''Oh! Ich muss auch noch was erledigen!'', meldete Gin und folgte der Gruppe. Aizen, Szayel, Grimmjow und ich blieben zurück. Wahrheit oder Pflicht konnten wir wohl nicht mehr spielen...

''Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Kicker?'', Aizen sah auf und blickte in die Runde. An seinem Ton war zu hören, dass man ihm lieber nicht widersprach... So wurde das hier also geregelt.

''Also gut...'', brummte Grimmjow und schlurfte Richtung Kicker.

''Szayel, du und ich sind ein Team'', bestimmte Aizen und ich musste wohl oder übel mit Grimmjow zusammenspielen.

''Du gehst ins Tor'', meinte er knapp und griff sich Mittelfeld und Angriff, ich nahm die Abwehr und den Torwart. Aizen stand mir gegenüber und Grimmjow Szayel.

''Also gut'', meinte Aizen, mit dem kleinen Ball zwischen den Fingern, ''wir spielen bis zehn Punkte!'' Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Ball in die kleine Öffnung am Rand kullern.

Das Spiel verlief recht gut für uns - Aizen war recht schwach im Angreifen, im Gegensatz zu meinem Partner, dessen Laune immer besser wurde und er mir ab und zu sogar zugrinste, sodass wir recht hoch führten. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Was für eine komische Vorstellung, mit den Espada - ''Killermaschinen'' und Aizen Kicker zu spielen! Gerade stand es acht zu drei für Grimmjow und mich.

Der Sexta Espada drehte leicht sein Handgelenk und schoss die Kugel am roten Torwart vorbei ins Tor.

''Juhuu!'', jubelten wir beide auf und grinsten einander an.

''Nur noch ein Punkt!'', lachte ich und umfasste wieder die Plastikgriffe meines Torwarts und meiner Abwehr. Szayel, sichtlich schlechter gelaunt als wir, fummelte den weißen Ball heraus und schob ihn durch die Öffnung an der Bande. Dieser wurde sofort von Aizens Mittelfeldspielern nach vorne gekickt und wäre sicher ins Tor gegangen, wenn ich nicht vorgeschnellt wäre und den blauen Menschen dementsprechend bewegt hätte.

''Hey, nicht schlecht'', hörte ich von links, war aber viel zu sehr mit dem Spiel beschäftigt. Den Plastikball passte ich zu meinen Verteidigern und anschließend zu Grimmjows Mittelfeldlern. Dann wanderte dieser weiter zu den Stürmern, die ihn Richtung Tor schossen und... abgewehrt.

''Puh'', seufzte der Octa Espada und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, was dem anderen aber gar nicht gefiel. Aizen gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, um dem anderen zu sagen, er solle die Griffe wieder nehmen.

Klack.

Der Ball war nämlich wieder bei Grimmjows Mittelfeldspielern gelandet und dieser hatte den Ball hart gegen die Innenwand von Szayels Tor krachen lassen. Ich schob lautstark den letzten Plastikklotz mit der ''10'' auf die andere Seite und jubelte laut auf.

''High Five, Grimmjow!'', rief ich und hielt meine Hände hoch, die er grinsend abklatschte.

Klick.

Was war das gerade eben? Ich sah mich suchend im Raum um, die Quelle dieses Geräusches suchend.

''Habt ihr etwas gehört?'', wendete ich mich zu den anderen, diese schüttelten aber nur verneinend den Kopf. Hatte ich es mir etwa wieder eingebildet? Ich sah mich nch einmal im Zimmer um. Mir war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, also drehte ich mich wieder zu den anderen um.

''Darf ich in mein Zimmer gehen?'', fragte ich Aizen schüchtern und dieser nickte lächelnd.

''Sicher, aber zuvor muss Szayel noch ein paar Untersuchungen machen, geh doch mit ihm mit, okay?'' Ich nickte und sah zu dem Octa Espada, der sich erhob und mir zuwinkte. Ich folgte ihm und schon bald waren wir wieder in seinem Büro. Wie konnten bloß alle Arrancars sich so gut in diesem riesigen Palast auskennen, der größer als München war? Er setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl und nahm mir Blut ab.

''Sag mal, hast du Hunger oder Durst?'', meinte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Moment mal! Ich war doch zwei Tage hier, aber trotzdem wollte ich weder trinken noch essen? Bei dem Anblick meiner ratlosen Miene lachte er kurz auf und fuhr amüsiert fort: Das liegt an der Medizin, die ich dir beim Blutabnehmen gegeben habe. Sie verhindert jedes Bedürfnis des Körpers für Hunger oder Durst''

''Wow!'', ich sah ihn erstaunt an, ''Das ist ja ein großer Fortschritt, damit könnte man weltberühmt werden!'' Er lächelte nur kurz und deutete dann zur Tür.

''Du kannst gehen, hier habe ich eine Karte für dich, damit kannst du ganz sicher zu deinem Raum kommen!'' Ich betrachtete die Karte, sie war ganz weiß, nur ein paar graue Wände waren eingezeichnet und in der Mitte ein dicker, roter Strich. Ich sollte also wahrscheinlich dem Strich folgen...

Ich bedankte mich bei Szayel und verließ den Raum. Ich stand in einem weißen, hohen Gang. Ohne die Karte hätte ich mich sicher verirrt, so orientierungslos wie ich war, außerdem würde sich sicher keiner, es sei denn, man war ein Espada, zurechtfinden. Ich folgtge einfach nur der roten Linie, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mich tatsächlich zu meinem Zimmer führen. Aber tatsächlich, als ich am Ende des Striches angekommen war, stand ich vor meiner Zimmertür. Nichtsahnend öffnete ich die Tür... und erstarrte. Mein Sofa war ausgeklappt worden und nun länger als breit. Und auf dem Sofa lag...

''Gin? Was machst du denn hier? Hattest du nicht etwas zu tun?'', meinte ich überrascht, aber er grinste nur und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Bei ihm war das immer so schwer zu deuten, wann er lächelte und wann nicht! Zögernd bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu und setzte mich auf die Kante des Sofas.

''Leg dich doch auch hin'', schlug er vor und ich leistete dem sofort Folge. Nun lag ich auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, den Kopf auf meine Arme gestützt.

''Also, erzähl mir doch mehr über die Serie... Bleach, stimmts?'', er drehte seinen Kopf und grinste mich an. Ich lächelte.

''Genau, Bleach. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir noch erzählen könnte, aber sie gibt es schon seit langer Zeit, würde ich sagen...''

''Wieso denn?'', er stellte ich auf seinem Ellbogen auf und sah mich an.

''Nun, da gab es mal eine Reihe von Serien, in denen du mit Rangiku noch in Rukon gelebt hast und Aizen noch Vizekommandant von Shinji war..." Gin ließ sich wieder auf seinen Rücken fallen.

"Wow", meinte er nur, er schien nachzudenken. Ich gab mich ebenfalls meinen Gedanken hin und schloss die Augen...

Um sie gleich wieder aufzureißen. Vor Schock realisierte ich es sofort: Gins Lippen lagen auf meinen.

-kurzer Autorkommentar-

Alex, du wirst mich killen. Und ich kann diese dämlichen Kussszenen nicht beschreiben x.x

Meine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, als ich der Lage bewusst wurde. Ich wurde gerade von Gin geküsst! Dieser hatte seine Augen auch verschlossen und grinste in den Kuss hinein. Verdammt, wann grinste er _nicht_? Langsam, schon fast unbemerklich, löste er den Lippenkontakt auf und innerlich wollte ich mehr. Er platzierte seine Arme an meinen beiden Kopfseiten und grinste mich an, was mein Gesicht glühen ließ. Er wollte sich für einen zweiten Kuss herunterbeugen, aber ie sehr ich es auch gewollt hätte, wie sehnlichst ich es mir gewünscht habe, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich stemmte meine Arme in seinen Oberkörper und kniff die Augen zusammen.

''N-nein'', flüsterte ich, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. ''Ein Kuss kann ja Zufall sein, aber zwei-'' Ich riss meine Augen wieder auf, als ich eine zarte Berührung meiner Wange bemerkte. Gin lächelte mir zu. Moment! Diese Berührung...!

''Wer sagt denn, dass es Zufall war...?'', begann er, amüsiert wie immer, aber mit einem anderen Unterton, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

''W- was?'', meinte ich ungläubig und vergaß, dass _er_ es gewesen war, der mich in der Nacht besucht hatte. ''A-aber-'' Er unterbrach mich wieder sanft, indem er meine Lippen wieder versiegelte und ich genoss den Kuss.

Und wieder musste ich ihn enttäuscht loslassen. Er konnte so verdammt _gut_ küssen! Aber dennoch holte ich mich hart in die Realität zurück.

''Wieso... wieso hast du das gemacht?'', murmelte ich, als ich mich auf meinem Ellenbogen abstützte und er sah mich erstaunt an. ''W... wenn ich wieder auf der Erde bin, werde ich dich doch nie vergessen können...'' Ich zitterte und hatte die Augen geschlossen, um Tränen zu unterdrücken. Wie würde ich ihn nur überwinden? Aber schon wieder musste ich geschockt die Augen aufreißen, als ich mich in seinen Armen wiederfand. Als ich hochsah, konnte ich sein Grinsen sehen, es war aber bei Weitem nicht so unbeschwert.

''Ich mag es nicht, wenn du traurig bist, Elena'', meinte er nachdenklich und schob mich ein Stück von sich weg, sodass er meine Schultern mit seinen Händen umfasst hatte. ''Wir finden einen Weg, glaub mir'' Wie gerne hätte ich seine Nähe noch genossen, aber da vernahmen wir ein Klopfen an der Tür und sprangen auf.

''Ähm... herein?'', meinte ich unsicher und die Tür öffnete sich schlagartig. Vor uns stand Szayel Aporro, mit einem kleinen Fläschchen in den Händen.

''Ich habe es geschafft!'', meinte er fröhlich, während er die Flasche in seinen Händen hin und her kippte, Gin ignorierte er wahrscheinlich, ''Das ist dein Rückreiseticket, es teleportiert dich, während du schläfst!'' Zögernd nahm ich das Gläschen an mich und murmelte ein ''Danke''. Der rosahaarige Arrancar wünschte mir noch eine gute Reise und verschwand aus dem Raum. Ich zuckte zusammen, als Gin seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

''Tja, nun heißt es wohl Abschied'', meinte er nüchtern und ich versuchte, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

''Ich... will dich nicht verlassen, Gin'', flüsterte ich und fiel ihm um den Hals.

''Keine Angst'', raunte er in mein Ohr, ''ich habe ein Geschenk für dich vorbereitet...'' Ich war aber viel zu niedergeschlagen, um das noch zu verstehen. Aber je mehr ich den Abschied herauszögern würde, desto mehr würde es wehtun... Ich öffnete also die Flasche und kippte den süßlichen Inhalt mit einem Schluck herunter. Dann verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen und das Letzte, was ich spürte, waren Gins Hände, die mich behutsam auf das weiße Sofa legten.

Die Sonnenstrahlen streiften durch mein Zimmer und weckten mich sanft auf. Ich streckte mich seufzend und sah mich um. Dieselben Birkenholzschränke, derselbe orange Teppich, derselbe Schreibtisch. Ich war wieder zu Hause.

Was das nicht doch ein Traum?, dachte ich, während ich meine Augen rieb, lehnte diesen Gedanken aber sofort ab, als ich ein weißes Büchlein in der Zimmermitte liegen sah, auf dem mit schnörkeliger Schrift ''Hueco Mundo'' geschrieben stand. Ich stürzte mich auf das Buch und begann, es durchzublättern. Meine Augen wurden immer größer, als ich den Inhalt sah: Das waren alles Fotos von meinem Aufenthalt bei den Espada! Nun schlug ich die erste Seite auf und began zu lesen, was auf der ersten Seite stand. Die Schrift war etwas krakelig, aber ich wusste, dass sie von Gin war. Gierig verschlang ich die Zeilen des Buches:

"Liebe Elena,

Es tut mir Leid, dass du schon so früh gehen musstest, ich werde dich vermissen… aber ich hoffe, dass du mich nie vergisst, deswegen schicke ich dir die Fotos, die ich zusammen mit den anderen gemacht habe!" Neugierig blätterte ich um und starrte auf die riesige "1", die die erste Seite ausfüllte. Auf der ersten Seite war ein Text geschrieben, aber die Buchstaben und Wörter waren viel ordentlicher.

"Elena, ich danke die für die Unterbrechung der langweiligen Zeit in Hueco Mundo, ich habe sogar vergessen, zu schlafen. Aber das Beste war, als du Nnoitra gezwungen hast, Lilinettes Outfit zu tragen!

Coyote Starrk und Lilinette Gingerback"

Dahinter ware nein paar Bilder aufgeklebt… oh mein Gott! Ich betrachtete sie amüsiert. Auf dem ersten Bild war Starrk zu sehen, wie er sich gerade totlachte, wahrscheinlich war es während unseres Spiels gemacht worden. Und auf dem zweiten… oh mein Gott! Auf dem zweiten Bild war Nnoitra zu sehen, sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles aus… "Ach du Scheiße" Ich brach in Lachen aus, als ich die Person, die vor ihm stand, sah: Es war eine ziemlich wütende Lilinette! Sie hatte ihre Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und man konnte die Wut buchstäblich sehen! Lachend blätterte ich weiter und war wenig überrascht, als ich keine Abteilung mit Barragan fand, schließlich hatte ich ihn kaum gesehen… Als nächstes folgte eine eckige Drei und ich war gespannt, was Nel zu sagen hatte, wir hatten uns auch nicht so viel gesehen…

"Wir hatten uns ja kaum gesehen, also kann ich nicht viel über dich sagen… du warst aber eine sehr nette Person und ich hoffe, wir treffen uns wieder!

~Nel"

Nels Schrift war beinahe perfekt und schnörkelig. Auf der anderen Seite war Nel zu sehen, wie sie ein Peace-Zeichen versuchte, zu machen und auf dem unteren waren wir beide zu sehen, wie wir uns totlachten, wahrscheinlich, als wir auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum waren. Amüsiert blätterte ich weiter und sah die "4" an, die auf der anderen Seite prangte. Als ich umblätterte, traf mich fast der Schlag: Ulqiorra lächelte in die Kamera! Er _lächelte_! Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Mühen Gin sich machen musste, ihn dazu zu bringen, aber ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Das andere Bild zeigte ihn und mich, wie ich in der Wüste von Hueco Mundo hockte und krampfhaft versuchte, nicht überzureagieren und vollkommen zu verzweifeln. Ich musste lächeln, als ich mich daran erinnerte… Ulqiorra hatte nichts geschrieben, er hatte nur seine Unterschrift gesetzt. Aber wie wertvoll war das für mich…! Ich hatte bereits ein Gefühl, als ich die seite mit der Fünf umblätterte und tatsächlich! Da war Nnoitra im Outfit von Lilinette, wie er krampfhaft versuchte, mehr Haut zu verdecken und unten… oh mein Gott! Wie um Himmels Willen hatte Gin das geschafft? Es zeigte den wütenden Nnoitra, wie er mein Bild hielt, die Wangen gerötet. Ich lachte, als ich zurückdenken musste. Ja, Rache war süß…

"Ich kill dich" Wieder brach ich in Gelächter aus, als ich die unlesbare Schrift entziffert hatte. Ich übersprang die Seite mit der Sechs und vertiefte mich in Grimmjows Text:

"Du warst ein richtig guter Spielpartner, Ele! Ich freu mich schon auf unser Wiedersehen, du hast keine Chance, wenn ich _gegen_ dich antrete!" Rechts davon waren wieder zwei Fotos: Einmal unseren High Five nach dem Kickerspiel und… ach du Scheiße. Das waren doch Grimmjow und Ulquiorra bei ihrem Zungenkuss! Das war ein richtig gelungenes Foto, Grimmjow hatte seinen Finger noch an Ulquiorras Kinn, dieser die smaragdfarbenen Augen weit aufgerissen und bei beiden sah man die Röte auf den Wangen. Ich kicherte verrückt, wie Fans eben kichern, wenn sie ein gelungenes Fanart finden, nur, dass dieses Foto _echt_ war! Ich guckte weiter; von Zommari gab es nicht, aber von Szayel.

"Liebe Elena, schade, dass du nicht länger bleiben konntest, du warst richtig nett. Vielleicht entwickele ich noch ein Elixier, das dich für kurze Zeit zurückbringt!" Oh ja, Szayel. Bitte! Dann besah ich mir die Bilder: Auf dem ersten war Szayel zwischen Starrk und Grimmjow, der mein Bild hielt, zu sehen, wie er, tomatenrot, versuchte, sich herauszureden. Und auf dem zweiten… oh mein Gott, er war zu sehen, wie er mich grinsend Richtung Gin schob! Ich musste feixen, als ich mir die Situation ins Bewusstsein rief. Auf der nächsten Seite war keine Nummer mehr, aber drei Buchstaben: GIN. Mit Herzklopfen schlug ich die Seite um und fing gierig an, seinen Text zu lesen:

"Schade, dass du schon gehen musstest, Elena. Ich werde dich vermissen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich bald wiedersiehst und hoffe, dass du mich nicht vergisst…

Gin " Die Fotos zeigten mich, wie ich auf Gins Schoß saß, rot an den Wangen und es zeigte… unsere Kussszene! Ich presste mir das Album, nein, meinen größten Schatz, an die Brust und sah nach oben in den Himmel.

Nein, Gin. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, nicht nach all dem, was mit uns passiert ist…!

Sooo, dann hoffe ich, dass ihr nicht eingeschlafen seid xP Jaa, das war bis jetzt mein längstes Kapitel, hab auch vorher nie einen Oneshot geschrieben und verdammt, meine Beschreibungen haben am Ende nachgelassen xX

*30.05.2010 - +11.06.10

Bitte hinterlasst ein Review *nett anseh*

Ich würde auch gerne wissen, ob ich noch ein Kapitel schreiben soll, das wird aber höchstwahrscheinlich eine andere Story, aber das poste ich dann hier ^^

9.779 Wörter haha xD

Bis bald dann

~Eure Mitosi


End file.
